His Smile
by trytocreate
Summary: Berawal dari Hae yang kalah taruhan dan diberi hukuman untuk mempermainkan perasaan Tao, seorang investor muda yang mudah jatuh cinta namun ia malah jauh lebih tertarik pada asisten Tao, Hyukjae yang notabene agak dingin dan over-protective /summary sucks /HaeHyuk /just read :)
1. Prologue

Title: His Smile  
Rated: T  
Pair: HaexHyuk / HaexTao  
Genre: Romance  
Warning: penggunaan bahasa kasar yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, slight crack pair, BL, Typos, dll.  
Disclaimer: cerita ini hanyalah fiksi semata. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Ide cerita dimiliki oleh eRINa ch. saya hanya mengembangkannya.

* * *

_._

_It's been a long time since the last time he smile.__  
_  
Aku perlahan membuka mata. Menatap seseorang yang sangat kukasihi dan cintai. Sinar matahari yang menyelinap masuk melalui celah gorden kami menyinari punggungku juga wajahnya yang begitu menawan. Matanya terpejam. Nafasnya beraturan. Ia masih tertidur dan memberikan pemandangan pagi yang begitu indah dan sempurna bagiku. Tapi ada yang kurang...

Senyum manisnya.

Kemana perginya senyuman manis yang pernah diberikannya 2 tahun lalu? Mengapa senyumnya menyimpan begitu banyak dusta dan beban?

Senyum yang selama ini kau pertunjukan kepadaku, semuanya hanyalah dusta. Dan dirimu yang terlelap adalah satu-satunya jalan bagiku untuk melihat kebenaran.

Lee Hyukjae, hidupmu penuh beban.

Tanganku bergerak menyingkirkan bantal yang tengah ia peluk. Kulakukan sehalus mungkin agar tidak membuatnya terbangun, sebagai gantinya aku menggantikan posisi bantal guling itu. Aku memeluknya dan secara tak sadar ia memelukku. Mungkin ia mengira aku bantal? Kkkkk~

Aku berharap tak ada yang berpikiran aneh-aneh disini. Aku dan Hyukjae tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang nyaman namun sederhana. Kami berbagi satu kamar yang sama satu ranjang yang sama. Meskipun gaji kami tak sebesar pengusaha kaya raya, tapi kami selalu berusaha saling menghangatkan dan menyemangati satu sama lain.

Aku mengelus rambutnya yang halus. Ingatanku kembali pada saat-saat terkutuk itu. Kalau saja aku tidak menerima hukuman sial- maksudku hukuman menyebalkan itu, baik aku maupun Hyukjae pasti tak akan mengalami saat-saat seperti ini.

Dikucilkan?

Oh tidak. Ah maksudku, pada awalnya hampir seluruh orang menolak hubungan kami termasuk si pembuat hukuman ini sendiri. Namun perlahan mereka malah mendukung hubungan kami dan sangat menyayangi kami, bahkan baru seminggu yang lalu apartemen kami kebanjiran bahan pangan hanya karena mereka tak sengaja mendengar keluhan Hyukjae yang sedang malas membeli bahan pangan. Berlebihan? Sebenarnya hanya sekitar 2 sampai 3 orang yang memberi kami bingkisan makanan. Bingkisan ulang tahun.

Kyuhyun, Changsun, dan Hongki. 3 setan kecil yang mengadakan hukuman gila ini.

Kalau saja Hongki tidak kembali kepadaku waktu itu, mungkin aku dan Hyukjae hanya hidup dan memakan cacian para warga yang menolak hubungan kami.

Sekarang hanya beberapa pihak yang tak bisa menerima hubungan kami terutama ayah dan ibuku.

Mungkin kakakku bisa menerima hubungan ini, tapi tidak dengan mereka yang telah membesarkanku.

Aku masih teringat saat-saat Hyukjae bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Walaupun Hyukjae adalah asisten seorang investor muda nan kaya (yang membuat dirinya didekati banyak orang), orangtuaku tak peduli. Hyukjae laki-laki dan mereka tak menginginkan itu.

Ah... bukankah lebih baik aku menceritakan segalanya pada kalian? Kyuhyun, Changsun dan Hongki adalah kuncinya.

Jadi, kisah kami berawal dari...

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**p/s: **15 update minggu depan ._.

**p/p/s**: Semoga prolognya memuaskan (terutama buat Rin saengie) soalnya cla rada ragu sih bakal ada yang minat apa kagak hahaha...

**p/p/p/s**: Bahasa kasar itu ada hubungannya sama cerita. Sedikit.

**p/p/p/p/s**: kalian boleh teror cla sesuka hati biar inget bwt update kkkk

Hmm... see u?


	2. Chapter 1

Title: His Smile  
Rated: T  
Pair: HaexHyuk / HaexTao  
Genre: Romance  
Warning: penggunaan **bahasa kasar** yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, slight crack pair, BL, Typos, dll.

* * *

.

Aku menatap jam dan kalender bergantian. Sambil mengetuk sepatu, aku menyesap kopi-ku yang mendingin.

_Fuck_. Ini sangat lama.

1 minggu telah berlalu sejak Kyuhyun, Changsun dan Hongki memberikanku hukuman yang yah, super sialan. Hari ini di rumorkan kalau targetku akan mengunjungi kantor untuk yang kedua kalinya dan sekarang waktu sudah berlalu satu jam dari yang di rumorkan.

Well, _fuck_ that.

Aku benci menunggu lama. Catat itu.

"Hei lihat! Dia masih sangat muda! Tampan sekali!"

"Lihat! Lihat! Asistennya juga... Argh! Aku tak sanggup! Mereka keren!"

"Yah, tapi sayang tuan Tao dan asistennya-"

"Sshhtt! Sshhttt! Jangan mengacaukan imajinasi indahku!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dasar wanita. Melihat orang yang tampan sedikit saja ribut sampai kemana-mana.

Aku bergegas berdiri dan mengekori mereka. Bos menyuruhku turut mengikuti rapat dan sepertinya ikut rapat bukan keputusan yang buruk. Selain bisa memperhatikan mereka, aku bisa menyusun rencana di dalam ruang rapat kan?

_"Hukuman ini akan berakhir dalam 2 minggu. Targetmu adalah seorang investor muda berdarah China. Namanya Huang Zi Tao, umur 23-"__"Kau pasti bercanda."__"Jangan sela aku dulu! Ia memang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang investasi karena itu ia membawa asistennya. Asistennya berusia 25 tahun, sama sepertimu tapi dia sangat mengerti apapun yang berbau bisnis. Mereka berdua termasuk dalam kaum LGBT– sebut saja gay, dan... bukankah menyenangkan sedikit bermain dengan perasaan mereka?"_

Aku menghela nafas. Mengingat hukuman yang diberikan ketiga makhluk sialan itu membuatku pusing. Maksudku, bagaimana caranya menaklukkan laki-laki? Aku memang seorang _casanova_ tapi bukan berarti aku sering menggoda laki-laki oke? Lagipula kalau mereka ingin bermain dengan kaum homoseksual, kenapa tidak sekalian mengumpankanku pada Kim Heechul saja?

"Ah! Tuan Huang Zi... Tao?"

Aku memanggilnya. Investor bernamakan Huang Zitao itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Well, cukup sial karena tubuhku yang tidak seberapa tinggi harus berhadapan dengannya. Ini sangat memalukan. Tuhan menciptakan ketampananku tapi tidak dengan tinggiku.

"_My name is Lee Donghae, one of the managers here_." Aku menjabat tangannya, "_Can you speak Korean?_"

"_Oh yes, i can_. Nama saya Huang Zitao, kau bisa memanggilku Tao. Eum... Ini... dia asistenku-"

"Lee Hyukjae."

"Ya, namanya Lee Hyukjae. Dia agak sedikit dingin terhadap orang baru, jadi mohon maaf kalau dia sampai berbicara yang sekiranya menyinggung Anda." jelasnya._ Like i care_. Untuk apa dia mengenalkan asistennya? Targetku kan bukan asistennya.

"Oh... _i see_... Bisakah Anda tidak menggunakan bahasa yang begitu formal? Panggil saya Donghae, anggap saja kita teman dekat." Aku memasang senyum terbaikku untuknya. Sedikit risih memang, karena tatapan asistennya terhadapku yang sangat mengganggu itu. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Changsun benar, Hyukjae tidak suka kalau ada yang mau berdekatan dengan Tao. Mungkin takut Tao dipermainkan? Atau mungkin dia menyukai Tao? _Who knows? This is__** their **__world_.

"Ah... kudengar kau masih baru terhadap hal-hal investasi seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu? Kudengar yang mengurus masalah investasi sejak tempo hari itu asistenmu err..."

"Lee Hyukjae"

"Ya, Lee Hyukjae-_ssi_. Mungkin ada kalanya aku mengajarimu tentang investasi? Karena kurasa Hyukjae-_ssi_ pasti juga sibuk mengurus ini itu, jadi kalau kau tidak keberatan..." Aku menggantungkan kalimatku. Kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sepertinya sangat tertarik dan itu berarti dia pasti akan menerima tawaran ini.

"Aku bersedia! Aku sangat tertarik mempelajari hal ini. Kau benar, Hyukjae belakangan ini juga sibuk mengurusi ini itu. Eum... jadi kapan kau mau mengajariku?"

Aku melirik kalendar dan jam bergantian. Tentu saja aku berpura-pura melihat jadwal. Jadwal kerjaku dikosongkan untuk 1 minggu ke depan entah karena apa. Aku tak perlu mengecek kalender, aku sudah tau kapan jadwalku kosong dan kapan aku kembali ke kantor.

"Sebenarnya sekarang juga bisa. Jadwalku kosong untuk seminggu ini." dustaku. Tapi- Hei! Jadwalku minggu ini memang kosong kan?

"Wuah, kebetulan sekali, aku juga sedang- maksudku jadwal Hyukjae dan aku juga sedang kosong. Mungkin kalau sekarang-"

"Tuan Huang, sudah waktunya."

Aku berdecih pelan begitu si asisten memperingatkan si investor muda. Sangat pelan. Mungkin di mata mereka aku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak rela berpisah, tapi sebenarnya aku sangat menginginkan satu minggu ini cepat berlalu dengan hukumanku yang terselesaikan.

"Ah! Maaf tuan- maksudku Donghae-_ssi_. Sore ini saya masih ada urusan. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di kantor ini lagi saja? Besok jam 3 sore kau benar-benar kosong kan?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Menurutku pertanyaan itu tak membutuhkan jawaban. Ia sendiri sibuk menuliskan angka-angka di secarik kertas kecil dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Ini nomorku. Hubungi aku 2 jam sebelum pertemuan, takutnya aku tidak jadi. Ah ya! Boleh mengajak Hyukjae?"

Mengajak Hyukjae? Si asisten yang sedari tadi menatapku dingin seperti itu? _Well, fuck you_.

"Oh, silahkan. Saya tidak keberatan, malah Hyukjae-ssi mungkin bisa membantu." Aku memasang senyuman hangat, "Ah! Kau ada acara kan? Bukankah lebih baik kau cepat bergegas sebelum telat karenaku?" usirku halus.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih Donghae-_ssi_."

"Sama-sama. Sampai jumpa!"

Dan selamat masuk ke perangkapku, targetku sayang...

**~His smile~**

Hari ini tak seindah biasanya.

Aku tak tau sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku mengecek jam tangan dan jam dinding bergantian. Sudah lewat 1 jam dari perjanjian. Mereka pikir aku satpam?

Aku menghela nafas. Ada kalanya aku mencoba pulang daripada membuang waktu disini. Mungkin mengunjungi café Kyuhyun tidak salah.

"Hello Kyu?"

_/"Hmm?"_

"Kau ada di café?"

_/"Menurutmu? Ini telepon caféku kan?"_

Aku memukul kening. Kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar? Pasti karena memikirkan masalah si Tao itu.

"Baiklah, aku kesitu oke?"

_/"Kenapa? Bukannya kau seharusnya sibuk mengurusi hukumanmu? Kalau kau gagal taruhannya seluruh pacarmu loh."_

Aku memutar bola mata malas. Lagi-lagi disinggung masalah itu. Kalau saja Kyuhyun berada di hadapanku sekarang, sudah kutampar wajahnya.

"Bisa tidak menyinggung tentang itu Kyu? _Mood_-ku sedang buruk sekarang dan jangan membuatnya semakin memburuk."

Kyuhyun malah tertawa di seberang sana.

_/"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku ada. Kau mau kesini? Ada Hongki dan Changsun. Ah. Tifanny juga."_

"Baiklah aku akan segera-"

TOK TOK TOK

"-Tahan dulu Kyu!"

Aku membiarkan telepon kantor menggantung dan segera membuka pintu ruangan. _There he is_. Huang Zitao dan asisten-nya.

"Eum... maaf, tunggu sebentar. Aku harus memutus panggilan." ucapku tersenyum sebelum Tao sempat berbicara. Aku kembali menutup pintu dan mengambil telepon, berharap Kyuhyun masih disana.

"Hello, Kyu. Aku tidak jadi ke café-mu. Sampaikan salamku ke Tifanny sayang."

_/"Huh? Kenapa? Hei kenapa kau tidak menyampaikan sendiri ke Tifanny? Memangnya-"_

TUUUUUTTTT

Aku memutus sambungan sebelum Kyuhyun mengoceh lebih jauh. Kembali ke pintu tadi, aku membukanya dan menyuruh Tao masuk beserta asistennya ke dalam dengan senyum menawan. Katakan aku bermuka dua atau apapun itu. _I don't care_.

"Ah, duduk saja. Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, anggap saja kita teman dekat." ucapku. Tao langsung duduk bersama asistennya. Dengan sedikit berbasa-basi, aku mulai menerangkannya segala hal berbau investasi. Sebenarnya aku tak tertarik menjelaskan semua ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Selama menjelaskan kepada Tao, asistennya hanya diam saja tanpa membantu kecuali disuruh. Aku yakin kalian akan sangat bosan mengetahui apa saja yang kubicarakan dengan Tao. Disaat menjelaskan segala hal berbau investasi ini, aku berkali-kali menangkap Tao yang diam-diam memperhatikanku bukan pelajarannya. Kuakui, aku memang tampan dan dia juga _gay_, tapi membayangkannya agak... err...

"Tao?"

Aku memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel _ssi_ yang terkesan formal itu. Tao nampak tersentak. Mungkin kaget karena aku memanggil langsung namanya atau karena ketahuan bengong. Asal kau tau, aku sengaja. Menurut perkiraanku, laki-laki seperti Tao lebih ramah dan tak sesangar kelihatannya dan sepertinya ia _innocent_. KALAU perhitunganku benar, lusa dia jatuh ke tangan-ku.

"Y-ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya tergagap. Aku tertawa kecil. Mungkin mereka kira aku menertawakan kegugupannya yang lucu, tapi maaf, sifat _playboy_-ku yang brengsek ini sedang menertawakan Tao yang sedikit lagi terjerumus dalam perangkapku.

"Mudahkan investasi seperti ini? Sangat _simple_. Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Kau sudah mengerti?" Sekilas aku melihatnya yang mendadak kurang bersemangat. Batinku menyeringai. Pertanda baik untukku, _that's it_.

"Baiklah, aku izin kembali ya? Sampai bertemu kembali."

Aku keluar ruangan dengan jalan yang sengaja kuperlambat. Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang, atau melihat pantulan jam tanganku, berharap Tao mengejar. Kalau Tao tidak mengejarku, aku masih bisa berpura-pura ketinggalan barang dan besok sekalian memintanya menemaniku mengisi hari libur. Rencana yang indahkan?

Aku menyeringai saat melihat mereka dari kaca jendela ruanganku yang sedikit terbuka. Seperti dugaanku, Tao itu semacam polos. Ia benar-benar ingin mengejarku, tapi si asisten rese itu menahan tangan Tao, membuat rencanaku juga tertahan.

"Lee Donghae-_ssi_!"

Meskipun aku cukup kesal karena asisten Tao yang sepertinya selalu berusaha menahan setiap rencanaku, aku tersenyum senang. Teriakan Tao dari dalam ruanganku terdengar sampai luar, membuatku berjalan cepat agar ia tak curiga kalau sedari tadi aku mengawasinya.

"Donghae-_ssi_!"

"Tuan Huang!"

_Oh shit_. Bisakah asistennya berhenti mengikutinya kemana-mana? Dia benar-benar mengganggu!

"Donghae-_ssi_!" panggilnya lagi, tak menjawab panggilan asistennya. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ia berhenti dan tersenyum. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan asistennya yang menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Ya? Ada apa Tao?"

Kulihat ia yang menoleh kearah asistennya itu, namun asistennya mengacuhkannya. Tao kembali menatapku dan mengusap tengkuknya. Ia pun mengajakku berbicara sambil berjalan.

"Err... bagaimana ya? Ehm... kau tertarik menemaniku selama tidak ada jadwal? Mumpung aku belum balik ke China. Ehm... maksudku-"

"_Well_, kenapa tidak?" Aku memotong ucapannya. Jika ada kesempatan bagus, kenapa dilewatkan?

"Eh? Ehm... itu... terima kasih mau menemaniku! Mau ketemuan jam berapa? Hari apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok saja? 5 hari mengisi waktu liburan, lumayan lah."

"Besok? Baiklah aku bisa! Bagaimana kalau-"

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" sela Hyukjae. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, menahan kesabaran. Kenapa asisten sialan ini selalu mengganggu rencana-ku? Sengajakah?

"Wow, kau mau ikut? Baguslah! Aku ada temannya!" seru Tao. Aku memutar bola mataku saat mereka sedang membelakangiku.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyaku. Aku tidak sanggup berdiri disini lebih lama lagi. Memangnya siapa yang mau bersama dengan _gay_ seperti mereka? Aku sih tidak. Kalau saja bukan karena hukuman, sudah kupastikan mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu denganku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah! Besok di taman? Atau mungkin di mal X? Kudengar seluruh sepatu sedang diskon di mal X khusus dari tanggal 17-20 bulan ini."

"Tanggal 20? Berarti besok?" Aku tak bohong, aku belum pergi ke mal X seminggu ini. Malas. "Baiklah, mal saja."

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di pintu masuk kantor. Aku berharap mereka cepat-cepat meninggalkanku sendirian sekarang.

"Ah! Kita sampai! Pas sekali! Baiklah, saya izin pergi dulu Donghae-_ssi_!"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu formal begitu! Panggil saja Hae."

"E-eh? B-baiklah, Hae. Aku pulang dulu!"

Aku melambaikan tanganku dan menatapnya yang semakin menjauh. Aku membalikkan tubuh dan baru tersadar sesuatu. Asistennya! Iya, asistennya! Kenapa dia tidak ikut pulang?!

"Ehem." Aku berdehem, "Kenapa kau tidak ikut Tao, Hyukjae-_ssi_? Ehm... sepertinya terlalu formal, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Hyuk saja?" Aku mencoba berbasa-basi, tidak menghancurkan _image_ anak baik yang kubangun di mata mereka. Hyukjae tidak langsung menjawabku. Ia menatapku tajam terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak perlu memasang topengmu Donghae-_ssi_. Aku tidak dekat denganmu, dan kumohon, lepaskan topengmu itu dan jauhi tuan Huang."

_Shit_

Jangan bilang dia sudah tau semuanya.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu Hyukjae-_ssi_?" tanyaku, masih mencoba tersenyum manis.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, serigala berbulu domba." ucapnya, "Jauhi Tao. Jangan menganggapnya mainan. Permisi."

Senyum manisku berubah menjadi seringaian. Ekspresi Hyukjae tak berubah, malah dia berjalan melaluiku. _Interesting_.

"Bagaimana jika... aku tak mau?"

Derap langkah kaki itu terhenti. Seringaiku semakin lebar. Tanpa membalik tubuh pun aku tau, ia pasti sedang marah.

"Jangan bercanda." ucapnya, "Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti kalimatku kan?"

"Tapi bukankah larangan itu ada untuk dilanggar?"

Ia berdecih pelan, namun sanggup kudengar. Setelahnya, langkah kaki itu kembali terdengar, menandakan dirinya yang sudah pergi menjauh dan menyusul si tuan muda yang telah memanggilnya sedari tadi.

_Interesting._

**~His Smile~**

Aku menghelas nafas lega saat keluar dari toko pakaian itu. Kuharap seluruh orang di toko itu melupakan wajahku atau kuhantam mereka satu-satu.

_"Kalian serasi! Dengan yang satu itu juga serasi! Walaupun kalian gay sih..."_

Aku menampar pipiku agak keras. _Shit_. Apa tidak ada komentar yang lebih buruk dari ini? Bagaimana bisa mereka menyandingkanku dengan Tao dan asistennya? Kalau saja dosa-ku tidak banyak, mungkin besok aku sudah masuk ke dalam kolom berita dukacita.

Ah! Dimana mereka?

Bukan maksudku untuk peduli sih, tapi aku sudah janji menemani mereka. Lagipula kalau mereka hilang, waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan misi sialan ini semakin panjang.

Ah! Apa yang mereka lakukan?! Bisakah mereka berhenti membuatku malu? Untuk apa mereka berpelukan di tengah keramaian begitu?

Kembali aku menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Peduli setan kalau aku mengganggu moment romantis mereka. Aku ingin mereka tau kalau aku masih hidup dan berdiri di sekitar mereka.

Dengan sengaja aku berdehem keras, membuat kedua orang itu menoleh. Seperti biasa, Hyukjae menatapku tajam sementara wajah Tao memerah.

"Ada apa?"

Satu pertanyaan meluncur dari mulutku. Mungkin wajah Tao tidak semerah tadi tapi daun telinganya tak bisa berbohong. Benar-benar merah.

"Apakah jawabannya penting?"

Aku tak mengerti kenapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia seperti Hyukjae. Sungguh, aku ingin menonjok wajahnya. Betapa ingin aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak bertingkah sok dewasa dan kalem.

"Aku hanya penasaran. _Mind to tell me what happened_?" jawabku, mengulas senyum palsu. Kalau saja Tao tak ada disini, kata-kata sarkastiklah yang akan melayang dari mulutku.

"Hanya menceritakan masalah di dalam toko itu." ucapnya singkat. "Ayo Tao, jalan!" lanjutnya, berjalan mendahuluiku dan Tao. Tao menyusulnya, diikuti denganku.

"Hyuk! Kau kenapa?" Suara Tao yang agak keras sangat terdengar olehku. Aku sih tidak peduli, asal Hyukjae tidak lagi mengacaukan rencanaku, semuanya tidak masalah.

"Hei Hyukjae!"

"Kau marah? Kenapa?"

"Hyukjae!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Setidaknya temani aku masuk ke dalam!"

Tao memasuki toko ponsel diikuti dengan Hyukjae yang terpaksa masuk ke dalamnya, seakan mereka melupakanku.

**~His Smile~**

Aku tersenyum lebar layaknya orang idiot. Sekarang jam 7 malam dan setelah berkeliling 8 jam di mal, akhirnya kami akan pulang.

Yap, sedikit lagi.

Tinggal menunggu Tao keluar dari toilet dan hari ini akan berakhir dengan indahnya.

"Bisa kau hentikan senyuman idiot mu Donghae-_ssi_? Orang-orang sedari tadi membicarakanmu."

Aku menoleh kearah Hyukjae yang sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Aku menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku kesal.

"Bisakah kau tidak membuatku kesal? Tolong, kau sudah dewasa. Bukan anak-anak lagi yang harus diberitahu orang lain."

"O ya? Aku lebih suka kekanakan. Karena anak kecil selalu penasaran, aku ingin tau kenapa kau bisa melihat siapa yang kuincar."

Hyukjae semakin menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sukanya. Well, apa peduliku? Untuk apa aku merasa bersalah?

"Pentingkah?"

"Tentu saja!" jawabku cepat, "Karena itu menyangkut keseluruhan rencana yang sudah kususun."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau? Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kubilang dihari itu aku menunggu Tao di kursi belakangmu? Semua permainan kalian terdengar jelas sekali sampai aku benar-benar ingin menghajar kalian satu-satu." jawabnya yang jujur, membuatku sedikit kesal. "Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengacaukan rencana apapun yang kau susun itu. Aku bisa menjaga Tao. Aku bukan bocah sepertimu yang bisanya bermain licik. Akan kupastikan Tao tak akan tersakiti olehmu."

Seringaiku semakin lebar dan menantang. Dia menantangku dan berarti permainan ini akan semakin menyenangkan. Aku sedikit berterima kasih kepada 3 iblis itu karena telah membiarkanku masuk ke permainan ini. Karena sepertinya, akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Well? Aku terima tantanganmu. Kita lihat siapa yang akan kalah nanti."

Bertepatan dengan berakhirnya kalimatku, Tao datang menyusul kami yang menunggu di parkiran. Hyukjae lebih memilih meninggalkanku dan menempel dengan Tao, sementara aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke mobil duluan. Tak lama, mereka berdua menyusul.

"Ehm... besok kau masih ada waktu? Mungkin kau bisa menemani kami di kantor saat sore? Aku mau mencoba berinvestasi di perusahaan tambang."

"Tentu."

Karena kaulah yang membuka kesempatan padaku...

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/T:**

CLA membuat Donghae berbahasa seenak jidat itu ada maksudnya... jadi jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu ya^^

Alur ceritanya cepet banget karena awalnya FF ini cuma 3shoot loh~ CLA juga nggak jahat-jahat banget sampe mau ngebuat banyak permasalahan di FF ini ^^

Dan mulai sekarang, CLA **usahakan** bakal ngeupdate 2 minggu sekali, entah itu chapter FF baru, atau cerita baru^^ yah, moga aja masih banyak readers disini :)

Thanks to:

**YeHyuk EunHae | lee ikan | aijewelfishy | nurul. p. putri | dekdes | F-polaris | EnHai1504 | pumpkinsparkyumin | AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks | mayonice08 | sullhaehyuk | Kei Tsukiyomi | Amandhharu0522 | lyndaariezz**

Karya CLA masih jauh dari sempurna, jadi, thanks buat yang mendukung kelanjutan FF ini^^

See U~

.

.

.

.

**Bonus!**

"Hyukkie!"

Hyukjae yang sedang membaca koran gratisan dari penginapan mereka mengerutkan keningnya. Apa tadi? Hyukkie?

"Hyukkie!"

"Tuan Huang!" Hyukjae memanggil Tao dengan nada memprotes, "Kenapa kau memanggilku Hyukkie lagi?!"

"Memangnya salah? Hyukkie itu nama yang manis! Keluargamu juga memanggilmu seperti itu kan?"

"Tapi itu bisa menghancurkan _image_ kerenku!" protes Hyukjae tak terima. Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran dan menatap Tao dari atas ke bawah. Kenapa Tao seperti orang yang ingin _shopping_?

"Ayolah Hyuk! Tidak ada orang lain selain aku disini! Lagipula, sudah kubilang berapa kali panggil saja namaku!"

"Tuan Huang-"

"Tao!"

"Baiklah, tuan Tao-"

"Taooooooo! Hei! Apa susahnya sih memanggil Tao? Dulu kau sering kan?" protes Tao. Hyukjae mengendikkan bahu dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Heum... rasanya sangat aneh mengucapkannya. Kenapa dulu aku bisa memanggilmu... Tao?"

Tao memutar bola matanya dan menatap jam tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat agak panik dan tanpa peringatan ia langsung menarik koran Hyukjae.

"Cepat mandi! Kau lupa kita akan pergi hari ini? Cepat sebelum kita telat! Soal Tao, biasakan saja. Sudah sana mandi!" suruh Tao. Hyukjae menghela nafas dan mau tak mau beranjak dari sofa. Ia baru saja mau memasuki kamar ketika tiba-tiba Tao memanggilnya.

"Hyuk!"

"Hmm?"

"Coba panggil namaku!"

"Huh? Eum... Tao?"

"Nah! Itu bisa! Oke, lanjutkan kegiatanmu!" Tao mengacungkan jempol dan terus menatap Hyukjae dengan senyum lebar. Hyukjae kembali melakukan aktifitasnya sambil tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala.

Dasar...


End file.
